Robotically-enabled medical systems can be used in a wide variety of medical procedures, including endoscopy, laparoscopy, and others. In some of these procedures, a robotically controlled medical instrument can be docked to an instrument positioning device such as a robotic arm. Once docked, the instrument positioning device can manipulate the medical instrument to perform the procedure.